


Interupted Hunt

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dubious Deals, Gen, unknown additional ghost hyde present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While dealing with an aggressive ghost hyde Danny is paid a visit by Vlad offering him a deal.
Series: Maker's legacy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363384
Kudos: 5





	Interupted Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Interrupted Hunt

“Back off Fido, Daniel and I need to talk,” Vlad said dropping down and blasting the large blue wolf ghost off him. He sat up and tried to keep one eye on Vlad and the other on the large Blue shirtless werewolf in jeans. “I said get out of here mongrel.”

“You interrupted my hunt,” the werewolf said speaking for the first time. “I will not forget this and you will regret it.” The wolf turned and sped off and he just knew he was going to have to deal with that one again. He figured it was connected to the friendly orange tiger and the green turtle that refused to talk to anyone. 

“Still not sure whose Hydes the furry rejects are yet Daniel?” Vlad said causing his head to snap around toward him. “You’re surprised that I know what’s going on now, really Daniel I’m insulted.” He had really been hoping to keep Vlad out of this.

“So you know, now what,” he said letting a bit of his annoyance show through. He didn’t need Vlad deciding to pull one of his schemes while all this was going on.

“Touchy, well Daniel I have good news for you,” Vlad said with a smirk. “I’m willing to stay out of this mess completely and let you deal with it without any trouble from me if you’ll agree to a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” He could hear Sam, Tucker and Jazz yelling his head not take any kind of deal with Vlad but he just had to ask.

“Simple you agree to come discuss something with me when this is all over,” Vlad said in a friendly tone. “I’ve recently began work on a project and I’d like to have your involvement in the final stages.” He was staring at Vlad in shock, “And your free to try to stop it if you disapprove but you have to agree to at least hear me out before you try anything.”

Every instinct he had was screaming that he should reject the offer but then he heard a loud scream. “Ghost boy I found you!” A purple Paulina suddenly tackled him and began to kiss his face. It looked like the last person with ghost hydes had appeared and that meant he knew them all except for the one making animal ghosts. 

“Do we have a deal Daniel or do you want to fight in front of this charming young lady,” Vlad said attracting Paulina’s attention only briefly before she tried to kiss him again. 

“Fine we have a deal just get out of here,” he said and watched Vlad smile as he left. He knew this would be trouble later but he needed to get this crazy Paulina under control because she was trying to slide her hands into his suit.

The End


End file.
